


Interrogation Resistance

by Castillon02



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Interrogation, M/M, Torture, animal death mention, tear gas mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castillon02/pseuds/Castillon02
Summary: Q endures interrogation training; it impacts Bond for far longer than it does Q.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 27
Kudos: 103
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Interrogation Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 007 Fest 2019, for the angst prompt 'torture.' Added here for archival purposes.

Like all execs, Q had mandatory interrogation resistance training. His happened about a year after Bond returned from Turkey and perhaps three months after they started…doing whatever they were doing. 

Q went into the interrogation room jangly with nerves. He had aced the academic; the practical was another matter. Six had him for forty-eight hours. Nothing that would leave a bruise or make Medical go into paroxysms would be allowed, of course, but that left a lot of leeway. 

He could safeword out, but if he did, he would have to retrain and then go through it all again another time. One and done would be better. 

There was a two-way mirror in the room. Bond stayed behind it, watching, except for the times when he was assured Q would be experiencing sleep-deprivation, uncomfortable temperatures, and little else. Then he went home and tried to sleep for a few hours; R kept watch while he was gone. 

They stripped Q naked, yelled insults at him, and exposed him to tear gas. They slapped his tender areas until he screamed. They tied him into uncomfortable positions until he cried. They played loud music and sprayed him with water to keep him awake. They killed small animals in front of him, the closest they could get to the more likely real-world scenario of a threatened child, mission partner, or asset.

Q only ever said his made-up name. He stuck to his cover. He even exhibited minimal sarcasm instead of provoking the enemy, though his lips were bitten to bleeding before the end of the first day. He gave up his tears, but not the iron in his spine. 

He would probably last through an actual interrogation. For a while, at least, and hopefully that would be all it took for Bond to find him.

Bond felt oddly proud, but that pride didn’t stop Q’s screams from interrupting his dreams. 

Q would recover from his experience within a few weeks, resilient as a willow tree and bolstered by support from Bond, from Q Branch, from psych. 

For Bond it took much longer. He invited Q to sleep over more, wanting to hold him in his soft, quiet bed, to assure himself that Q was safe. 

Just until the nightmares stop, he told himself. 

The trouble was, he later found out, that the nightmares always came back. Six weeks, six months, a year—they always returned. 

Maybe a clean break was what he actually needed. A fresh start. Some distance away instead of holding Q close. 

Bond left after confronting Blofeld, hoping he’d find peace away from Q and England. He wasn’t aware that he’d hurt Q far more than any interrogation trainer ever had. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is welcome. <3


End file.
